


Little Storm Cloud

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Series: Age Regressed Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Babysitter Logan, Caregiver Roman, Logan has no clue how to handle children, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, stressed virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: Virgil has always felt out of place with the other sides.His anxiety and past traumas don't help either in that situation, and he's found out recently that regressing helps with those negative emotions.The only problem is, he fears if the other sides find out, they'll mock him or shun him, and he couldn't handle losing them.He's been regressing more often lately though, and is beginning to have a hard time hiding it from the other sides.Roman begins to notice one day that Virgil is acting younger than he usually does, and decides to talk to him about it later that day.Virgil ends spilling his heart to him, and ends up becoming closer with him because of it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Age Regressed Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887496
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	1. 1

Virgil trembled, tears streaming down his cheeks as he rushed back to his room, he'd somehow made a fool of himself in front of his friends, and his anxiety took a spiral for the worst.

He locked the door as soon as he got inside, curling into a ball on the floor, and rocking slightly, feeling himself beginning to regress quickly.

He tried to shake it off several times, to no avail.

He then began to chew on his lip, his mind wandering to where he'd left his paci last, putting his fingers in his mouth to suck on as he waddled around looking for it, anxious tears still rolling down his cheeks.

He waddled towards the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge, his regressed mindset forgetting he'd locked it when he'd come into the room.

He began to panic, thinking he was trapped, and let out a heart wrenching wail.

Roman was just a room away in the kitchen as instructed by Patton, shortly after Virgil got worked up, waiting to talk to the anxious male if he came out of his room earlier than expected.

But, when he heard the scared wail his head shot up in worry.

But, wait? Was that a child's wail? He didn't remember any children recently being brought to the house.

The wailing continued, and Roman cautiously walked towards Virgil's room, placing his ear against the door, and sure enough; that's where the wails were coming from.

"Virge?"

Roman called out in a puzzled tone, causing the wails to cease for a moment,

"RoRo?"

Came a small, frightened voice that certainly sounded like Virgil's, but much younger.

Roman's head was spinning with so many unanswered questions, but responded back quickly, trying to twist the knob to the other's room, only to find it locked,

"Yeah, Virge. It's Roman, can you unlock the door?"

Roman heard shuffling near the door and frustrated noises,

"Don know how..."

Came the small, frightened voice again, confusing Roman even further.

He ran his hand through his brown curls in thought, then asks softly,

"Can you try to turn the latch on the doorknob?"

Another moment of shuffling, frustrated noises, and a small 'click' was heard as the door was unlocked.

Roman quickly opened the door, startling Virgil, who's eyes quickly filled with tears, and the heart wrenching wails once again spilled out.

He approached Virgil cautiously, not sure what was happening,

"Virge, what's wrong? I need to know what upset you."

Virgil looked up art Roman, still crying, but not as loudly,

"Scawy!"

Roman's brow furrowed, confused by how Virgil was speaking, he almost sounded like a toddler, but still looked like himself.

Tears dripped down Virgil's cheeks as he watched Roman stare at him in confusion, feeling himself begin to slowly return to his older mindset, and nearly jumping out of his skin, when his older mindset registered that Roman was in his room.

"What the hell, Roman! How did you get in?"

Roman gawked at Virgil, so confused by now, he couldn't help but scowl and snip at the younger male,

"Um, ok?!! First off, you let me in, Hot Topic. And second, you were doing this... Like, high pitched wail, so I thought you might've gotten hurt, and was trying to check on you. But, if you want to be rude, and just push me out, then I'll just go. Geez, I was just trying to help."

Virgil listened closely, watching Roman's arms cross angrily, a bitter expression on his face from being treated so poorly after trying to help him.

He groaned in frustration, and buried his face in his hands as he realized what had happened; just as Roman was beginning to storm out of his room,

"Roman...?"

Roman froze in place, just barely glancing at Virgil,

"Yeah?"

Virgil took a trembling breath, saying quietly,

"I'm sorry I was rude. I... Was caught off guard. I need to explain what you probably just saw..."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to explain to Roman.

Virgil takes a shaky deep breath as Roman's brows raise in interest,

"Ok, shoot Prince Of Gloom."

Roman's unamused reply came a moment later, arms remaining folded, gaze focused firmly on the shorter male in front of him, who's eyes were glued to the carpet.

Virgil let out a shakey breath, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, his breathing speeding up rapidly.

Roman's angry gaze faltered a bit, noticing how close to a panic attack Virgil was.

"Virge...?"

Roman asked softly as Virgil began bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck on; only to abruptly pull them away when he realised what he was doing.

"I... U-ummm... W-when I get r-really stressed o-or a-anxious... I tend to-"

Virgil was cut off from explaining as a low sob escaped his mouth, rubbing at his eyes with his sweater sleeves, feeling himself begin to quickly regress involuntary.

The tears began spilling more quickly, until he was no longer able to form a sentence and it only came out sounding like gibberish.

Roman's eyes widened slightly, his heart aching and his anger completely washing away as he noticed Virgil beginning to act younger.

How heavily he was now sobbing because he was as terrified as a small child.

He took a cautious step towards Virgil, hands stretched out in front of him as if approaching a hurt or frightened animal.

Virgil's head shot up at the sound of somebody approaching him, eyes widening, whimpering loudly, scurrying back into a corner of the room and curling up against the wall, shaking like a leaf,

"Virge..."

Roman coaxed out softly, causing the other to very slowly peak up at him through his bangs, so he continued to softly coax,

"Come're Virge, it's ok."

Virgil shook his head rapidly, curling into himself further, so Roman began to slowly approach him again.

Virgil attempted to hiss as a warning to keep Roman away, but it came out sounding more like the soft meowl of a kitten.

Once Roman got close enough to Virgil that he wasn't afraid he'd try to bolt away from him, he began to slowly reach toward the smaller male.

Virgil whimpered again, shrieking as Roman carefully scooped him up to hold him close, stroking his hair tenderly.

He tried to wiggle out of Roman's arms several times, unsure of what was going on.

But when Roman continued to hold him and not loosen his grip, Virgil suddenly reacted out of fear, and bit the other's hand.

Roman yelped, almost dropping Virgil, clenching his teeth at the pain now searing through his hand, and shouting,

"Storm Cloud, that's a no!"

He instantly regretted it as soon as he saw Virgil's expression of heartbreak, and the whole world seeming to crumble at the words directed at him.

His lower lip quivered, eyes filling with fresh tears, as he whimpered out,

"S-sowwy..."

The tears then began flowing like a flood, and Virgil let out the most heartwrenching wails Roman had ever heard.

Once Roman could focus a bit better, he gently scooped the crying male up again, being careful to avoid his hurt hand, and running hus fingers through his hair to attempt at calming him at least a little.

He'd noticed Virgil seemed to respond better to Storm Cloud, so he tried the nickname as he began to coo to the heartbroken boy,

"It's ok, Little Storm Cloud... You're safe, I've got you.

Shhh, I'm not mad at you, but you can't bite. You've got to use your words."

Virgil's wails began to slowly quiet into small sniffles, nodding in understanding, resting his head tiredly against Roman's chest.

"There we go. Relax little one."

Roman continued to coo as he lovingingly rubbed Virgil's back up and down with his fingertips, light as a feather, seeming to be slowly lurring Virgil to sleep, his fingers finding his mouth, sucking gently on the knuckle of his pointer finger as he drifted off,

"Goodnight, Little Storm Cloud."

Roman cooed, smiling fondly as the boy in his lap napped, looking much more peaceful than earlier.

He just wasn't sure how he was going to explain to the others about his hand...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton find out about Little Virge.

"He what!?!!"

Patton screached for probably the tenth time since Roman had gone to Logan about bandaging up his hand.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, repeating,

"I already told you Pat, Virgil bit me because he was frightened. He's ok now, and napping in his room."

Logan grunted in frustration at all of Roman's movement, stating in a stern voice

"Roman, I insist you stay still so I can properly care for your wound."

Roman tried to hold still, wincing ocassionally as his hand sent stinging sensations throughout his arm as Logan patched him up,

"He's in the mindset of a small child right now, and is just scared of everythi-"

A wail suddenly pierced through the air, and Roman yelped as Logan pressed on his wound a bit too roughly when he jumped in surprise,

"He probably just woke up."

Roman wondered aloud, then turned to glance at Patton, 

"Could you check on him real quick Pat, while Lo finishes with my hand?"

Patton beamed at the thought, exclaiming,

"Of course RoRo!"

Patton's tried not to squeal excitedly as he was walking into Virgil's room, cooing,

"Hey, Buddy. What's wrong?"

Virgil's wails quieted to sniffles for a moment, to look at the stranger speaking to him with a confused look, then burst into tears again,

"It's ok, Virge. You don't need to be scared."

Patton coaxed, making his way slowly towards the bed Virgil sat on.  
Virgil noticed this, and his terrified shrieks increased in volume, causing Patton to abruptly halt his movement, and cover his ears.

Roman finally ran into the room in a panic as Virgil seemed to become further distressed with every passing second, but as soon as he spotted the other, he reached out frantically, wailing out,

"WoWo!"

Roman carefully scooped Virgil into arms, shooting Patton an apologetic look as he rubbed the Little's back to try and soothe him, coaxing softly,

"Shhh, I've got you Little Storm Cloud. You're safe."

Roman rocked Virgil back and forth slightly, humming a soft lullaby near his ear.

Virgil sniffled softly, then leaned into Roman slightly, bringing his thumb to his mouth to suck on, as he whimpered out,

"Hungwy..."

Roman smiled softly, tilting Virgil's chin up tenderly, so he could see his gentle look as he asked,

"What are you hungry for Little Storm Cloud?"

Virgil looked thoughtful for a minute, still sucking on his thumb, then tilted his head as he exclaimed,

"Gilled Eese pwease!"

Roman chuckled, starting to stand,

"Grilled cheese it is than! Can you stay with Lo and Pat while I go make your food?"

Virgil's eyes widened and immediately filled with tears, screeching,

"NO! No go!"

Virgil scrambled to get up, getting caught in the bedsheets as he tried to get to Roman, only to crash to the ground roughly, legs entangled in the sheets.

Roman gasped, rushing over to Virgil who after a couple seconds of shock, began to wail loudly again,

"Oh, Little Storm Cloud! Are you ok?"

Roman cooed as he began untangling the sheets, and scooping Virgil up into his arms.

Virgil didn't respond though, amd just buried his teary face in Roman's shirt, near his collar bone, whimpering softly.

Roman rubbed his back gently, pressing a light kiss to the Little's forehead, repeatedly cooing,

"I've got you Little One, I've got you..."

Virgil seemed to slowly relax against Roman, his sniffles quieting down, clutching onto his shirt for comfort now as he headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where he was surprised to find Patton humming as he stood at the stove,

"When did you get down here Pat?"

Roman asked, causing Patton to jump slightly at the unexpected voice, then turn to face Roman,

"A few minutea ago, while you were upstairs still. I thought I'd help you get Virgil's lunch ready, so it was done a bit quicker, and he could eat."

Roman smiled greatfully, not sure if he could've cooked and held Virgil at the same time without either starting the house on fire, or dropping the Little by accident, and neither would have good end results,

"Thanks Pat. That helps a lot."

Patton beamed brightly at the thanks and nodded,

"We should locate a soother for him, his fingers are not an appropriate thing to chew or suck on. It can also cause the skin on the pads of his fingers to become raw and extremely tender, which could become painful if not taken care of."

Logan explained as he walked into the room, to see Virgil sucking on his fingers again.

Roman nodded, sighing as he looked down at the Little clinging tightly to him, and replied,

"I'll probably need to pick up some stuff when I can get a chance. You or Pat are going to have to watch him for a bit though, so I can get what he needs without worrying he'll get distracted."

Patton grinned as he exclaimed in a sing song voice,

"I'm going to the store with you Roooo! No way I'm passing that up!"

Roman smiled at Patton's excitement, then looked to Logan with a sheepish grin as he asked,

"Do you think you can watch him for a couple hours?"

Logan glances at Virgil who was still clinging closely to Roman,

"I... Suppose."

Oh boy, what had Logan just gotten himself into...


	4. 4 Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Babysits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know if this needs to be added, but just to be safe:
> 
> Warning(?):  
> ▪️Non-sexual wetting  
> ▪️Diaper changes

Roman knawed his lip nervously, running his hand through his hair as Virgil slept nearby, writing the list of what he needed to pick up at the store:

To Get:

▪️Diapers/Pull-Ups

▪️Wipes

▪️Pacifiers

▪️Baby/Toddler Snacks

▪️Juice/Flavored Milks

▪️Changing Pad

▪️Books/Coloring Books

Roman sighed, not knowing what else to write down, he supposed Patton would help once they actually got to the store.

He stood up, grabbing the list, and began to search for Patton so they could hurry to the store before Virgil awoke, or was awake for too long with him gone.

Once Roman found Patton, who was excitedly scribbling his own list, they told Logan they were headed to the store, and would be back within 1-2 hours.

Logan simply nodded his acknowledgement, gulping nervously, and hoping he could make it through for that long.

⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️

About 20 minutes later, Logan could hear rustling coming from Roman's room, and felt his heartbeat quicken slightly.

Virgil soon appeared in the doorway, rubbing his tired eyes, and glancing around the room for a moment, before squeaking out,

"Ro Ro?"

Logan tried to smile at Virgil, not entirely sure what to do, but spoke softly,

"Salutations-"

Logan cut himself off at Virgil's confused look, so he tried again,

"Hey Virge..."

Virgil blinked owlishly at Logan, beginning to move his fingers to his mouth anxiously to suck on, but the other quickly tried to move his fingers away, not liking the unsanitary coping mechanism,

"Don't suck on your fingers Virgil, that's unsanitary."

Virgil was frozen in place as Logan forcefully moved his fingers, eyes widening more and more by second, tears beginning to pool in them, lower lip quivering, and a loud whimper escaping as his shoulders began to shake from the oncoming tantrum.

Logan's face paled a little as he began to panic, eyes wide as he tried to coax Virgil to calm down, before things got worse,

"N-n-no...! D-Don't cry Virgil! It-it's ok! I'm sorry bud!"

Virgil didn't take kindly to the panic fueled coaxing though, and began to wail loudly, just wanting to find Roman, so he could cuddle him, and feel safe again.

Logan bit his lip, unsure how to calm the crying child, so he decided he would try to distract him,

"Should we make some lunch, Virgil?"

Virgil's tears slowed for a moment to process the question, then he nodded, outstretching his arms to be picked up, causing Logan to freeze slightly.

He wasn't used to hugging people,(Except maybe Patton, who hugs everyone) let alone hold a child, especially one who was currently very emotional, so he suggested,

"Why don't you hold my hand instead."

Virgil immediately dropped his outstretched arms, lower lip quivering as he stomped his feet in frustration, crying out,

"Up!"

Logan sighed, knowing if he didn't pick Virgil up soon, things were going to go down hill real quickly.

He then attempted to pick up Virgil, but he seemed at an odd angle, and couldn't be comfortable as he let out a distressed sound, then whined softly.

"Virgil, I don't know how to hold you."

Logan finally admitted with his own slightly frustrated sigh as Virgil began to wail again, screaming out,

"Wan Ro Ro!"

Logan ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly,

"I know you want Roman, Virgil. But, he had to go to the store to pick up supplies for-"

Logan was cut off, and his eyes widened as Virgil threw himself to the ground, and screeched at the top of his lungs,

"Wan Ro Ro! Wan Ro Ro!"

After a couple seconds of shock, Logan frowned slightly at Virgil's behavior,

"Virgil, I understand you are upset. But, that does not mean you need to throw a tantrum."

Virgil completely ignored Logan, continuing his screaming fit loudly.

Logan sat in a nearby chair, silently waiting for Virgil to tire himself out.

Virgil continued to shriek loudly, not calming down in the slightest, and Logan honestly wondered how he hadn't passed out yet.

It suddenly became deadly quiet, worrying Logan even more, before he heard Virgil anxiously squeak with wide eyes,

"Uh oh..."

Logan glanced at Virgil, who squirmed slightly on the floor, then looked up at him with obvious discomfort on his face, so he asked,

"What happened, Virgil?"

Virgil whimpered softly, his eyes tearing up again as he squeaked out,

"Potty..."

Logan tilted his head, asking,

"You need to go potty?"

He was honestly a bit surprised Virgil's headspace was old enough to allow him to let him know this, but was even more confused when the response to his question, was a shy shake of the head, indicating that's not what the younger was referring to.

It took several passing seconds before Logan was finally able to completely understand what Virgil meant, and why he seemed so anxious about it.

"Oh..."

Logan glanced down at Virgil, who was looking up at him with teary eyes, afraid he was in trouble for making a mess, but beginning to squirm in discomfort again.

He groaned loudly, running his hands through his hair again.

He had no idea how to deal with a child, let alone an accident!

Virgil’s faint whimper snapped him out of his thoughts, and he suddenly noticed a small puddle forming under the tearful Little, who hugged himself tightly,

“VIRG-”

Logan began to scream in frustration, only cutting himself off when he noticed how truly scared Virgil looked, and how badly he was trembling.

He took a deep breath to try and calm his frantic emotions, noting he didn’t like these chaotic feelings, they were overwhelming, and probably more so for someone in Virgil’s headspace.

So, he lowered his voice to a soft whisper, slowly kneeling in front of the scared boy,

“Virge...?”

Virgil peaked up at Logan just barely, sniffling softly as he continued to speak softly,

“I’m sorry I yelled, and got upset with you. This is new for me too, so let’s try to help each other. Does that sound ok?”

Virgil wiped at his eyes, letting out a little yawn as he nodded, reaching his arms out to Logan with extreme caution, not wanting to be rejected again.

Logan hesitated for a moment, but then cautiously leaned forward to hug Virgil gently, who seemed to cheer up slightly at the small amount of affection, relaxing immensely,

“Should we go find some clean clothes?”

Logan asked, voice still soft, slightly surprised when a quiet laugh escaped as Virgil quickly nodded in agreement without hesitation.

He stood, and began to walk to Virgil’s room, when he noticed the latter hadn’t budged from the floor, sighing softly, and making his way back to him,

“You want to be carried?”

Logan asked, to which Virgil whimpered softly, but nodded a little, saying so quietly he had to strain to hear what he said,

“Pease.”

Logan bit his lip, but decided he would try again, stepping closer to Virgil, and carefully lifting him from under the armpits this time, which seemed much easier, than whatever he’d tried earlier that day as Virgil almost flew into his arms weightlessly, and he had to try not to topple over in surprise.

He heard a soft giggle, and noticed Virgil smiling a bit as he almost toppled over, but regained his balance just as quickly, settling the Little on his hip the best he could with him wiggling around so much, until he rested his head on Logan’s shoulder gently, causing his cheeks to warm at the unfamiliar affection he was suddenly receiving, but welcoming it with slightly more enthusiasm this time around.

Logan carried Virgil into his room, taking his Christmas sweater out, and setting it on the bed, then finding a pair of loose, comfortable leggings to match,

“Virge, do you have-”

Logan heard a soft snore, and glanced down at Virgil, who was sleeping peacefully against his shoulder, feeling bad that he had to wake him, but not wanting his skin to get irritated from his earlier accident.

He very gently shook Virgil’s shoulder, coaxing,

“Virge, I know you’re tired, but we need to change your clothes.”

Virgil fussed softly, but his eyes opened slowly as Logan asked,

“Do you have wipes?”

Virgil tiredly pointed to a drawer nearby, Logan then opening it, grabbing a thing of wipes, what seemed to be the last diaper in the drawer, and a tube of rash cream, which he considered lucky to be in the drawer, and wondered silently, just how sensitive Virgil’s skin was, as the tube seemed at least a quarter of the way empty.

He then carefully maneuvered to lay Virgil on his bed, wincing as the strong smell hit his nose, but trying to ignore it as he removed the Little’s soiled clothes.

Virgil whimpered softly at the sudden cold air, but otherwise was pretty quite, drifting in and out of sleep.

Logan’s earlier question was answered, when he noticed the splotchy, redness covering Virgil’s bottom, from sitting in his accident too long, and made a note to let Roman know just how sensitive his skin was, quickly wiping him down, and getting soft whimpers from Virgil as the tender skin was wiped cleaned.

Logan quickly, but efficiently rubbed the ointment into the inflamed parts of skin, trying to be as gentle as he could, and stroking Virgil’s hair gently to try to calm his slightly teary response.

Once Virgil had the diaper secured around his waist, Logan figured he’d just put him in the sweater he had laid out for him earlier, so his bottom wouldn’t be as restricted, and the sensitive skin could heal quicker.  
  


Once Logan had Virgil dressed, he slumped against the bed, feeling exhausted, hoping Roman and Patton would be back soon, as he felt his own eyes begin to drift closed.


	5. 4 Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat and Ro go shopping, Then come home, to find Virgil has a bit of a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)?: Diaper change, Little in pain crying, mention of diaper rash.

"Pat! Slow down!"

Roman exclaimed as he tried to catch up to Patton, who had excitedly ran towards the baby aisle the moment they entered the store.

Patton giggled, slowing down just before reaching the baby aisle, and Roman swore if he didn't know they were getting things for Virgil, that Patton was the child they were shopping for with how excited he was.

"Sorry Ro! I'm just excited to find stuff for Virgil!"

Patton exclaimed, bouncing with excitement, causing Roman to chuckle, and reply,

"I understand, Pat. Why don't you go look for a couple sippy cups and bottles he might like?"

Patton beamed at being given a task to do, to help Virgil, excitedly skipping over to the section Roman had instructed him to look through.

There were so many different sippy cups and bottles though! Patton was unsure what to pick!

He then spotted a purple sippy cup, with a blue lid and a red dinosaur on it, thinking it was perfect for Virgil! He grabbed a solid colored purple sippy cup, then inspected the bottles carefully.

He decided to go with a bottle that was clear with a design of purple cartoon dogs all over it, and another one which was clear with light blue fluffy clouds as the design.

He grinned as he ran back towards Roman, and put the items in their cart, smiling wider when the other hummed in approval.

He then noticed there were now diapers, pull-ups, baby wipes, a variety of toddler type snacks, and small amount of bath toys in the cart Roman had grabbed while he was looking at the bottles and sippy cups.

"Awe! These are so cute! I'm sure Virgil will love them!"

Patton squealed excitedly as he inspected the purple, blue and red bath toys, his eyes lighting up as a thought came to mind, bubbly exclaiming,

"We could grab some bath crayons for him, and maybe some paint or playdoh?"

Roman's eyes lit up at the mention of all the creative supplies Patton suggested, nodding immediately,

"ONWARD!"

Roman shrieked in a bright tone, childish giddiness radiating off himself as they rushed to said aisle excitedly.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

2 Hours Later:

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Roman yelped as he almost tripped over his feet for the hundredth time, while trying to carry the bags into the house, which was oddly quiet, so he asked softly,

"Pat, can you go see where Lo and Virge are?"

Patton eagerly nodded, rushing to look for the two, and squealing loudly when he saw Virgil sprawled out on Logan's chest, sleeping peacefully, and the other snoozing softly beneath him, his arm wrapped protectively around the Little's middle.

Roman came in a moment later, chuckling softly, and playfully commenting,

"Well, guess the nerd did better than he thought he could."

Logan blinked his eyes open slowly at all the commotion, his gaze falling onto Roman and Patton looking at him intently.

He had forgotten where he was for a couple seconds, then startled slightly when he remembered he'd fallen asleep with the upset Little, who whimpered when he moved so much, opening his own eyes reluctantly, rubbing at them with his sweater sleeves, and fussing softly at being woke up,

"Hey, Little Storm Cloud."

Roman cooed, and Virgil's eyes immediately snapped up to look at the other, exclaiming excitedly,

"Ro Ro!"

Virgil sat up on the bed, whimpering when he sore tushy connected with the bed, and began wailing, to which Roman sent Logan a questioning look, who blushed slightly, quietly explaining,

"I might've... Frightened him a bit, causing him to have an accident... His skin is really sensitive, like REALLY sensitive, and even though I changed him as quickly as I could, he got a pretty bad rash all over his bottom and thighs. Which is why he's only in his sweater and a diaper..."

Roman frowned a little, but nodded, gently scooping Virgil into his arms, humming softly as he rocked the Little side to side, then cooed,

"Shh, I got you Little Storm Cloud. You're ok, shhh. Is your bum hurting a little?"

Virgil's cries slowed a little at the gentle motion, and he nodded, clinging to Roman tightly as he wailed out,

"Bum owie!"

Roman stroked Virgil's hair tenderly, knowing he was hurting, and cooed,

"Do we need to change your diaper, Little One?"

Virgil buried his face in Roman's shirt, shaking his head no,

"Nuh uh! Owie!"

Roman placed a gentle finger under Virgil's chin to lightly lift it, so he would look at him as he spoke more seriously, but still full of love,

"We need to change you Little Storm Cloud, or the owie can't get better. I know it hurts, but I'll be extra careful, ok?"

Virgil tearfully pouted a little, but gave a tiny nod, and Roman carefully lifted him onto his hip as he asked Patton to please grab the changing mat for him.

Once Roman had the changing mat laid out on the floor, he gently lay Virgil on his back against it, reaching into a nearby bag to grab a diaper, wipes and some cream.

He gently rubbed Virgil's tummy as he untaped the diaper, watching the Little's tearful gaze, carefully sliding the soiled diaper out from underneath him, and getting a good look at the red splotchy skin covering Virgil's thighs and bottom that Logan had mentioned earlier, feeling his heart crack, thinking about just how sore and tender his bottom must really be,

"That does look owie, Little One. I'm sorry it hurts so much. RoRo has to wipe you clean now, so it might sting a little, but he'll be as soft as he can, ok?"

Roman hesitated for a moment after grabbing a wipe, then as lightly as he could manage, began to wipe the areas that needed it.

Only for Virgil's face to immediately scrunch up, and a piercing wail to escape.

Roman panicked a little, trying to hush the hurting Little, his heart shattering into a million pieces at the heartwrenching cry of pain,

"I know, Little One... I know... It hurts, doesn't it? Shhh, almost done Little Storm Cloud. I know, I know sweetie..."

Roman felt tears in his eyes as Virgil continued his pained wailing, trying to quickly apply the cream, to which the Little began wailing harder, so he hurriedly fastened the diaper, scooping him back up, and holding him close as he pressed soft kisses to his forehead,

"Shhh, shhh... You did so good Little One, thank you for letting daddy change you real quick. I know it doesn't feel good, I know. Bad owie, huh?"

Roman bounced Virgil gently, rubbing his back, and cooing to him to try and settle his tears.

Virgil pouted sadly against Roman's shoulder after a few minutes, little sniffles still escaping occasionally, but the wailing had ceased.

Roman continued to rub his back gently, stroke his hair, and hum softly, till Virgil just lay against him quietly, still awake as he coaxed

"I've got you, Little One... It'll be ok."


End file.
